A Demon's Slumber
by CatatonicVanity
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis didn't like immortality. Humans disgusted him to no end and he decided that he was going to slumber until he was dead or until a human soul caught his interest. Oneshot


A/N: I don't necessarily like how this came out. I feel like the characters are weird, but this idea has been bugging me for a while. I'm also new to this fandom, so please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. I'm poor, please don't sue.

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis was a well known and very powerful demon, but the idea of what he was and the immortality made him shudder. He didn't like living; human souls were so disgusting and tainted now that he didn't like hunting and forming a contract was such a disgusting idea that it brought with it rolling waves of nausea.

So in his true form, he curled into the fetal position in his castle and folded his wings around himself, determined to slumber until he was dead or humans weren't so revolting. He floated through a sort of mindless dimension, half conscious and barely aware of anything until one day, in the corners of his mind, he felt powerful hatred lapping at him like gentle waves. Wine red eyes cracked open slowly as he focused hard on that hatred and the soul attached to it.

Sebastian saw a young boy; far too young to feel such hatred. He lifted his head from his arms and started breathing again, expanding his lungs. He felt despair and pain radiating around the young soul, but the soul itself was… perfect. Immaculate and clean, hiding purity from the negativity and standing strong. Sebastian inhaled deeply, parting his lips and moaning in hunger. Then a clear little voice rang through his mind.

'_Am I to die here like this…? Alone and violated on a church floor at the hands of these masked cowards? I can feel death creeping up upon me… but it isn't right. I'm not meant to die here. So then, why has God abandoned me?'_

The demon stretched out, extending his wings to their limits. He listened raptly to these unique, strained words.

'_So be it. If God has abandoned me, I call upon the Devil for salvation!'_

Sebastian gasped as his form was pulled into some other dimension between hell and heaven and earth. That same boy was before him, gasping and naked. The demon morphed into a raven and perched above the boy, looking down at his small bruised body. The boy thrashed his head from side to side, trying to make out any detail of the ruined blackness he was in.

'_You called upon hell for salvation,' _Sebastian spoke in his mind. The young boy with slate hair turned his head in the direction of the raven, showing his eyes. Or his eye. His right eye had been sliced through with a knife and seemingly plucked out.

"What are you?" the child shouted. Sebastian cocked his head to the side almost impishly.

'_I am what you called upon to save you. I am a demon.'_

"A demon? Are you here for my soul then? Come to devour it and leave again?" the boy asked spitefully.

'_I am a demon, but one with honor. I won't take your soul without forming a contract.'_

At this, the slate haired boy jolted and looked back at Sebastian. "A… contract? You would help me fulfill something in return for my soul when it's complete?"

'_Heaven will be forever lost to you, child. The Gates would be forever out of your reach.'_

"So be it! I care not what happens to me," the boy growled. His remaining eye suddenly shone with determination the demon hadn't seen before. "These monsters dirtied my family name and humiliated me! I will find whoever took my parents from me and sent me to this hell."

'_What would you require of me, then, child?' _The demon somehow knew he shouldn't tangle himself with this boy; but that soul smelled so mouthwatering and Sebastian knew it would be worth it in the end.

"You… You would help me, of course. You would help me find those who are responsible for this and kill them where I could not. You would keep me from death until the contract was complete."

'_Are you sure, child?'_

"Yes!"

'_You will never have a chance at redemption. Heaven will always be out of your reach.'_

That single blue eye blazed with hatred and anger. "I've told you yes. Stop asking such tedious questions! Do we have a deal, or not?"

'_Very well,'_ the demon said, shifting into an ever changing form and kneeling beside the boy. _'A Covenant is necessary. The more visible the placement, the stronger the contract.'_

Sebastian watched a small, shaky hand lift up to his face and brush against his ruined eye. "You could give me my eye back… couldn't you? With sight?" The demon nodded and clamped a hand down harshly over the boy's face, chanting an incantation and ignoring the blood curdling scream that came with the pain. He groaned himself when a pentagram carved itself into the back of his hand, shining with a purplish light. When he drew his hand away, the boy had both eyes open and his right eye was there, shining with the same symbol and glowing a dull purple. He took in a ragged breath and blinked.

Sebastian felt his form shifting again until he stood there, a tall man in a butler's suit with crimson eyes and messy raven hair. He smiled gently and knelt again, placing one hand over his chest.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis; your ever faithful servant. What are your orders, my lord?" he asked of the child before him. He felt a connection forge itself between their minds and suddenly felt a dulled rush of emotions and a reel of memories flash through the boy's head. He frowned, thinking that he'd have to find a way to block that out.

"These disgusting cultists… Slay them all!" the boy barked. Sebastian nodded and smiled to himself, touching the boy's hand and landing them in the ruined remains of the church Ciel was trapped in. He began to run, enjoying the feeling of flesh giving way under his fingers and the smell of blood sailing through the air. When every cultist was dead and all the children's cages were broken, he returned to the side of his new master. Even a demon felt a rush of horror at the sight of the starved, beaten child on the ground. He knelt down and scooped up his master gently, smirking when both eyes fluttered open. Ciel gasped at seeing the red eyes looking down at him.

With difficulty, the slate haired boy sat up and looked around, stunned at the amount of blood there was. Dead bodies littered the ground and several shattered masks were within reach. The Ciel looked back up at Sebastian.

"You… You were real," he breathed in astonishment. His fingers came up and gently caressed the area under his right eye. "I can see… You're real."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied, placing a hand over where his heart should be and bowing slightly. "The monsters are dead and the children are free." Ciel seemed to think that over for a moment before wrapping his tiny arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Take me home to London. And don't let anyone see us." The mark of the Covenant blazed brightly and Sebastian smiled as he scooped up his new young master.

"Yes, my lord."


End file.
